TURNABOUT: His Soul, They Forgive Him Not
by Cryogenetic Alchemist
Summary: After seemingly being killed by Maxi Astaroth is yet again alive but he doesn't know why, and this time with a soul of his own. When Marius, a village boy discovers him they both form a bond that even they can't quite understand but both feel. MM Sex Ch.
1. Defeat, The Great Battle

TURNABOUT by Cryogenetic

Chapter 1 - Defeat

Transcending history...

A tale of souls and swords...

Eternally retold...

After grueling through the many battles that preceded this final moment, Kilik and Xianghua walked across the hot plains named Antares; home to The Inferno. The Soul Edge itself. Here in its purest form standing before them, it's pulsating flesh guarded by a ribcage of powerful and malevolent metal. Holding the appearance of a sickly, flaming humanoid and glaring at his opponents. After recently finding the counter-sword Soul Calibur, they were sure they had a chance to defeat the fiend. This was the final test, the two righteous warriors stepped carefully toward Inferno and took their battle stances. This may very well be their last journey into the fray, but the chance of vanquishing this vile acursed being was enough motivation to keep their spirits strong. A tinny, metallic voice spoke in their direction "You surprise me, getting this far was something I never would have forseen. No matter, you will succumb to my fury and then the both of you will endure endless torture." Seeing the fear in Xianghua's eyes only satisfied Inferno even more, "This I promise you especially, foolish girl.." he said. His tone deadly and effectively injecting doubt into her, he continued by giving Kilik a dismissive glance. Realizing what was happening to his fellow warrior, Kilik rushed forth with a swing of his staff, the Kali-Yuga; striking Inferno's chest. In disbelief, Inferno paused and looked down to his midsection only to find flames spilling from it as a man would bleed blood. Without a moment's notice, Kilik unleashed a barrage of attacks with his familiar staff.

"Now, do it Xiang!" Holding off Inferno, Kilik knew his strategy would be useless in a few seconds.

Hesitating at first, Xianghua took the initiative and finally found the strength to use the Soul Calibur, the mythical blessed blade and answer to the evil Soul Edge, a weapon that has plaugeded many warriors with obsession and madness. Recovered during a battle fought previously, she now felt it's power seething within her. Running faster than ever before she gathered all her strength and slashed at Inferno mercilessly, he countered the attempt and a blinding flash of light and red energy occured. Using this advantage, Kilik ran up with a devastating combination attack to his opponen'ts lower body, in reaction to the blow Inferno willed himself into the fighting methods of another fighter by the name of Voldo. His movements now completely unpredictable just as the true Voldo, he strafed in a gangly and horrifying manner and now had the upper hand. He slashed at Kilik's face multiple times and kicked him in the abdomen to knock him down, he raised his bladed hands and poised to end the noble warrior's life. With a battle cry unheard before, Xianghua came at Inferno from behind piercing its vital living organs. The powerful clash of both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge was too much to shrug off and using this window of opportunity both Kilik and Xianghua subjected Inferno to a relentless beating that he simply would not recover from. Or so they believed. The evil creature rose to the air, legs and arms limp from the damage with the Soul Calibur still inside its entrails and hanging lazily, it released an agonizing roar. Inferno's end was near, the ground beneath them began to crack and magma seeped upward slowly, Kilik grabbed Xianghua quickly and ran to higher ground. In awe of the task they'd completed, they turned around to see Inferno live out his last moments. "WHEN I RETURN, THERE SHALL BE NAUGHT BUT ASHES! HEED MY WORDS!" With that final threat, Inferno exploded and fragments flew in every direction slicing open Xianghua's cheek and cutting into Kilik's left arm deeply.

"It's over.." Kilik tended to his wound and Xiang followed suit thereafter..

The battle was far from over however, for here in the ruins of the Ostrheinsburg Chapel two bitter enemies finally faced each other after so long. The sailor Maxi, who lost his friends and comrades to the other's powerful strength and weapon stood against what his body was telling him. Bleeding and with a broken foot, the situation was anything but good. After believing he had destroyed this monster the last time, Maxi rested easy but after learning that the golem Astaroth had been resurrected and embued with shards of Soul Edge on his body, Maxi feared the worst. That his revenge was in vain, that he may not be able to overcome Astaroth this time. "Do you remember me, you freak? Despite your power, I beat you before and I can do it yet again!" At this point, Maxi knew the threat was an idle one; he could no longer stand of his own will. Valiantly though, Maxi twirled his nunchaku with passion and let his anger run through his body, this abomination was responsible for killing the only family he had. He deserved to die a hundred deaths if not more. From across the ruins was a muffled laugh, a shadow towering over Maxi. "You pretentious little bug. You all look the same to me, I am not malevolent. It IS my purpose, my life to return souls to Ares. I MUST obey, though I have to admit I have come to enjoy your stubborness to die, Sailor."

Standing there like a mountain was Astaroth, the golem; earth made bloodless flesh; confided in by Ares the god of war himself. Maxi looked at him with disgust, the white eyes and gravely voice. He was now armored with powerful fragments of Soul Edge on his calves and forearms, his dark heart glowing and pulsating from a crude cavity in his chest. As before, he wore a metal guard covering the lower half of his face, and was laden with leather and spiked armor. Astaroth walked up to his downed opponent, effortlessly lifted him with an arm and spoke with conviction "I live to serve my lord, and your puny crusade to recover the Soul Edge will fail. You're friends are dead. They have to be. You must understand, I MUST NOT FAIL!" He shouted to his struggling and wounded opponent.

Maxi replied, defeated "Too late. You're the only one left, along with your now leaderless Lizardmen." Somehow, the words rang true to Astaroth's ears, he could sense lies and misdeeds of the sort. An added ability given to him this time around, to aid him in his quest for Soul Edge. Maxi cemented the truth into the golem's mind with a grim smile, "Inferno has been vanquished, if I know my friends. They have won. You've lost. You're useless now. So what is your purpose now?" he chuckled..

An unexpected gasp escaped Astaroth and he dropped Maxi to the floor, could it be the sailor was right, that there was no point anymore?

Astaroth stammered words in an almost human state of confusion and worry, "No. I can't sense it anymore. Where is Soul Edge? Tell me, Seaman! NOW!" He raged, air filling his chest frantically in huffs from the frustration..

"Curse you, foul beast. Rot in Antares." Maxi simply refused to acknowledge the pathetic creature as sympathetic or even deserving of anything more than an insult.

A childish fervor replaced the former warrior's morale, he picked up his Ax, the Kulutues; a damned weapon charged with giving Ares a soul for every death it caused. He smashed it into the chapel's dilapadated stone walls knocking down large chunks in the process. "WHERE IS IT? WITHOUT IT THERE IS NOTHING! WHERE? WHERE IS IT?" Maxi stared in disbelief and a kind of horror, seeing his formidable enemy turned into a child who didn't get what he wanted. It was pathetic, in the true sense of the word. He was ashamed to think this thing would beat him. He watched as Astaroth continued plowing his ax into every part of the already weak building shouting several obsceneties, Maxi grabbed his nunchaku and stood up with all his strength. "Face me, Demon! NOW!" Astaroth turned around quickly and charged at Maxi with his ax, teeming with a rage fueled by his apparent failure to serve his master.

"IF I AM NOTHING, YOU TOO WILL BE NOTHING!" He screamed. He slashed and slashed in a maddened fury, Maxi could only guard and dodge these powerful attacks for so long in his current state. Suddenly, The behemoth stopped his attack as if he'd lost all drive to kill his enemy, Astaroth dropped Kulutues with a deafening clank and fell to his knees.

"WHAT?" Astaroth could not understand what had happened to him, he simply could not move. Every thought in his mind was to move, but he simply could not; he felt as perpetually frozen as a statue.

Maxi laid a string of attacks on his enemy's body and then went for his chest striking Astaroth's heart. A howl left Astaroth as he realized he would die yet again to Maxi. Maxi continued, letting out screams of effort, rage, madness and then...everything stopped. Maxi collapsed. The loss of blood was too much, despite all the adrenaline within him; it was time to finally let go. With a contented sigh thinking about perhaps seeing his sea fairing friends in the afterlife, Maxi was gone with nothing but a sigh. Astaroth was not far behind, his heart's glow was fading and its beats were slowing. His inhuman eyes felt half-lidded, without a purpose. He let himself be taken by whatever realm was waiting for him. The ruins of Ostrheinsburg Chapel were now collapsing and he knew he'd be back in the earth he was born of, a strange relief came about him when he realized he could rest again. A vaguely human feeling, regardless of where it came from; he honestly embraced it. The roof began to collapse, it was time. With a resounding crash, the golem Astaroth was dead. He would now rest, but for how long?

For soon, even that would soon be taken from him...


	2. The Rellosian Boy

TURNABOUT

by Cryogenetic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Astaroth or any other characters from the Soul Calibur games. They belong to Namco folks.

RATING: R for Ares making an appearance thats rather twisted. 'Nuff Said.

Summary: Introduction of Marius, and an appearance by Ares, The God of War.

Author's Note: I decided to keep Asty hidden as long as poosible but don't worry he's coming next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Two - "The Rellosian Boy"

Many villages felt a kind of impact when hearing about the great battles fought for souls and swords, such fantastic tales were valued by many and some would even pay peddlers who had seen something just to hear a grand story. Even if they knew it was a lie, there was a kind of admiration by the townsfolk for monsters like Nightmare and Inferno. They'd be the ones to maim you if you behaved badly, only coming after you when sleeping like a baby. Such myths kept the young children in-line if the parents were having difficulties with them...

One village in particular, Rellos, with it's lush green grasslands and honest way of life had been the subject of numerous visits by many famous warriors. Some merely passing by and others trying to lend a hand like Yoshimitsu, a rather strange man whose appearance shocked many but his good deeds more than made up for it.. When Ivy Valentine strolled through, all the men in the village were stunned by her beauty and they all feared her fighting prowess; knew not to test her so as to become annoyed. Surpringly, she wasn't as hard as her appearance made her. For the brief time she was there Ivy aided a little girl in obtaining a special flower to help cure her grandmother's illness. Eventually, it was learned she was in search of yet another famous figure, her father Cervantes who was known throughout the land as a vicious pirate whose wraith lived on to terrorize and pillage... Despite Rellos' famous visitors, the town was very traditional and admittedly xenophobic of any others. This way of thinking was passed on, to keep danger away even at the cost of isolation from the neighboring settlements. Most if not all of the villagers were very conservative and raised their children to be the same; weary and wise to know their place as a simple people.

Almost every child had both his parents and lived relatively normal and predictable lives, all except for one. A boy who was taken care of and brought up by the entire village, despite his awkward behavior and strange ideas. He was found in a makeshift basket outside the town's border, his mother's diseased corpse rotting and he himself nearly dead from dehydration. When taken back to Rellos, a backlash of irrational disdain for the infant grew among the town's residents, they feared a plague based on the condition of the boy's former mother face down in the dirt and quickly putrifying. After much consideration though, it was decided that a life is a life and great karma may come upon them if they took care of the baby. They named him Marius, after the town's long dead founder and slowly but surely grew to love the boy, even if he was quite strange from birth. As the years went by he figured out he didn't have a family, as he watched all the other children return to their huts after a whole day playing in the hot sun, with a hot meal waiting for them. Despite all the hospitality he was given, he never quite felt as warm...

In the end, he was glad to be alive and he believed he did have a family, an entire village for a family in fact.

Night had fallen, and he had just come back from another day of climbing trees and secretly travelling out to other villages to see how different things were out in the world. He arrived at his small and simple cottage which he had built with his long-time friend and mentor, Talros who was always called the Old Man. He was a very strict man, always sure of what should be and shouldn't be. He was an example to many, a leader and he could very well be the town's surrogate father but he was nearing the time where he would have to leave them and insisted on remaining hard. Marius had been avoiding him for the last few days, to venture out and only now was he starting to feel bad. He decided he'd take responsibility and help around the village tomorrow. After a good night's sleep of course.

Marius rubbed his eyes and removed his clothes, tossing them on the floor and noisily crashing onto his bed, or what passed for a bed. The hay wools and straw felt so good under his tired body, tomorrow would be a new day and he couldn't wait.

--

All that could be heard in the distance were the clangs of metal and iron being bruised into form by unholy hammers and anvils forged by Ares himself.

Deep in the depths of one of the regions of the underworld, Ares was livid. The head priest of The Order of Fygul Cestemus had been conspiring to betray him as well as his own cult, Astaroth was defeated and Soul Edge was not in the God of War's grasp. Kunpaetku, the dark priest who had created Astaroth stood in front of the angry god, held in place by two warrior guards. His face no longer trying to hide his hubris, he was ready to pay for his conceit; his plan all along was using Astaroth to usurp the Soul Edge and then eventually Ares' position itself.

When he heard Ares speak, he fell to his knees in shame. "Tell me, have you the slightest inkling as to who you were attempting to cast betrayal on...?"

"... " Shameful silence was all Kunpaetku managed.

"Oh nevermind, you don't even deserve to hear my voice... Dispose of him." Ares spoke in an eerie monotone, that of a bored warrior who had seen countless battles.. Enough to be fazed by nothing. An honor guard lifted his blade and with that, Kunpaetku's head hit the ground with a simple thud as his body hung from their arms, he was then dragged away.

Ares thought to himself that perhaps it simply wasn't meant to be, an irritation to say the least but battles would always be fought and prizes always awaited him in one form or another.

He then summoned Ker, the agent of death and evil spirit who took possesion of Astaroth's body to ensure Ares would not be betrayed. The chamber was filled with a ghostly air when he appeared, tall; rabid and menacing.

"Yes my lord..."

"You've failed me, one wonders if Astaroth himself would have done a better job had you given him the chance..."

"He is weak, not forged with the heat of battle as I am, my lord. If I could not complete my task, no doubt would he have failed even before me. I beg your forgiveness, Lord Ares. Give me one more chance!"

"No... You will remain here until you are needed, you are never to leave these chambers unless I say so. You're recklessness was your undoing, now you will be punished for it. I'm compelled to strip you of your title but I believe I may have another use for you soon enough. When the Inferno rises again, I had better have what I want or I'll cast you in the fires of Antares myself. You do understand?"

"Yes. Forever loyal to you, My lord."

"I want the Order brought to me this instant, I've some business to attend to..." The arrogance and undisputed command Ares held was something to behold and was never argued by those in league with him.

"Yes, I shall bring them here immediately.."


	3. Rebirth, Encounter Under The Moonlight

TURNABOUT By Cryogenetic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Astaroth or any of the Soul Calibur Characters, they belong to Namco.

Summary: Astaroth reborn! Not in the most clinical sense but still... Marius encounters him, will he run away or face his fears?

Chapter Three - Rebirth, Encounter under Moonlight

Dawn approached and Marius awoke from a deep sleep, feeling anew and refreshed. Lately, he was accustomed to sleeping in the nude, even after he was told he shouldn't. At the age of 16 he had now garnered quite a reputation as the town's oddball, still loved but...from a distance he though sometimes. Whereas everyone was taught to never wander from the comfort of their village, Marius had constantly been exploring elsewhere. He stood up on his feet, outstretched his arms and yawned with a big smile.

"Gods, I feel great!" He said to himself out loud.

His body was slender and toned from being such an active youth, his skin a subtle shade darker than the rest of his village and he had the most beautifully dark eyes. They shined of tenacity and if anything else a young, headstrong boy in his teens ready to take on anything.. Now dressed in nothing except for underwear of sorts, made from leather. He'd been given his own home to reside in after they all decided he was old enough to be living on his own without the aid of others, it was also beneficial because he wouldn't influence his peers with his ever-growing and dangerous curiousity... Just days ago, he'd spotted what he described as half-man and half-lizard with a sword and shield prowling around, luckily he wasn't seen because he was high up on the branch of a tree. Then when Desa, a young girl wanting to accompany him to the far cliffs almost fell and nearly lost her life, Marius increasingly irritated his people with his meddling.

After washing out his mouth and splashing some of it on his face, he pulled back the makeshift door to his small home and saw the town bustling with the usual honest rhythm to their daily work. Preparing the harvested crops, fetching water and other tasks needed to keep the natural flow of things. "Hello, Marius!" one of the older village women exclaimed, he waved back with a smile and gestured to help with anything if he could. "I'm alright here, but thank you!" she said with a simple kindness. He trotted toward the fresh water well to quench his thirst, _ahh, this is the best water in all the land, _he mused. He began looking for Talros, the town's resident blacksmith but couldn't find him, even after telling himself he'd find work today Marius couldn't help but take a meddlesome chance yet again and wander off. He figured he hadn't been to the nearby Cerrato Forest in some time, a place filled with childhood memories with his best friend Illaria who had been gone for some time now. Helping with relief in other villages, following Nightmare's horrific raids.

He'd heard many warnings and objections behind him as he started running towards the trees in the distance, smiling while yelling that he'd be back later. It seemed with everytime he had said that, his surrogate family worried what if something would happen to him? While a young man, he had the innocence of a child who hadn't seen the evil of the world yet, only the whimsical and harmless.

Out of breath by the time he arrived there, the woods around him felt as if he'd never seen them before. No matter how many times he would go there, each time had been the same, beautiful and wonderous. After catching his breath, Marius climbed up a tree and lay his back against its bark, letting his mind drift. He thought back to Illaria, for a long time now he knew she was falling in love with him but just couldn't tell her that he didn't feel the same way about her. How it would break her heart if he had let it be known, at the same time it was killing him to keep her in the dark about it all. Though young, there were things Marius knew he wanted, things that weren't a choice even if he wished they could be. The truth was, he enjoyed the company of other boys his age, he could say girls were pretty because he could see the beauty in them but not much else. They lacked something he longed for, a visible strength to them and a hardened body of steel. Girls were soft like rose petals, and many were as sweet as the finest creams but that wasn't what he yearned for. He thought of Illaria as his sister and best friend in the world, nothing more and it killed him.

Just then he was startled by a frightening scream that almost caused him to fall several feet to the ground, he held on to the trunk of the tree though and calmed himself. He dropped from the branch carefully and fought his initial instinct to run away, now instead he was running toward it. He then accidently scuffed his toe on a rock from sprinting so fast, he stopped short and screamed followed by another disembodied roar emenating from the distance. He had to know what was making these sounds, it could be somone in trouble and he might be able to lend a hand. He was always willing to help, and perhaps that was his problem or at least what the villagers believed was wrong with him. He ran and ran, until he stopped instantly at the site before him; a grotesque mound of something like human flesh transmuted with the ground beneath it. It writhed and screamed, it looked vaguely human from the shoulders up. Suddenly, the thing looked into the young man's eyes and bellowed a painful howl right at him. Marius ran scared out of his mind and kept going until he reached the border of Rellos. Tears were welling up in his eyes, unsure of what to tell them without having to hear them bagder him about what they had been warning him since childhood, he jetted to his hut and rested his mind as much as he could. "What was that? Gods, what was that?" After a few resltess minutes, he decided to go back to see, a stupid idea but he simply felt he couldn't do otherwise.

Night had come. It was pitch dark, and while he had always snuck out when all the others were asleep, he had never ventured this far out at such a late hour. Any number of things could happen, but he was compelled to know what he saw.. The sprint there now seemed only half as long, and when he arrived at the site of the gruesome scene he remembered; nothing was there. A saddening disappointment mixed with relief overcame him, now he was debating whether what he saw was real or a product of his vivid imagination. Oddly enough, he heard faint footsteps against earth and twigs, was his mind playing tricks on him? If so, it was working. He was terrified, a less familiar feeling but somehow not as strong as his inquisitivity. He remained absolutely still and listened for more footsteps, and sure enough there they were again. Closer this time, there was a sluggish and lazy sound to the footfalls. Marius stepped lightly into a clearing where moonlight hit the area brightly, he knew he was more vulnerable here but the faint glow comforted him. Even if it was exactly where that hideous thing was just hours ago. Following what seemed like an eternity of stillness and quiet, the rustling of leaves and shrubs gave way to a massive figure coming into the clearing. It looked like a man, only almost twice a man's size and incredibly powerful. The eyes glowed a hot white that lit up the area around his face, and when they dimmed out Marius really couldn't see much but a large shadow...

As it moved a little closer, a column of light shone briefly and he caught a glimpse of the shadowed form.

The young man couldn't help but look at the figure before him, he was sure this thing could kill him but it enthralled him deep down, what was thing thing?. It was powerful and that became oddly appealing to the boy. Whatever this thing before him was, he assumed it had something to do with what he came upon earlier. The creature stepped into the faint moonlight and then Marius could see it even more clearly. His face had looked exactly like what he remembered, with strong features and no hair whatsoever. Perhaps what he saw was it was being born he figured, either that or his young mind was just going crazy from the adrenaline rush... Never failing to be the curious fool he was labeled as, he wanted to communicate and maybe it would respond.

"Um Hello.." Marius said quietly, afraid of what could happen; this thing dwarfed him immensely after all, it remained still and so did he. What happened next never crossed his mind, the white glowing eyes lit up very slowly and then it blinked as if in thought.

"H-Hello." The hoarse voice sounded of doubt, almost like a child unsure of something.

Marius walked up slowly, the creature backed away in response with each step.

"I won't hurt you." Marius offered, a nervous chuckle to hide his fear. "I don't think I could either way. Please.. Let me see you, step into the light.."

The giant walked into the open fully, the young man now could scrutinize the figure before him. The pale light hit its body, there was no hair anywhere on it despite looking like a fully grown man. The skin looked smooth to the touch, almost perfect, as if crafted and chiseled by a master artisan. Marius inched his way toward it and looked up in an attempt to look the creature in the eyes, as if to say that all was alright.

To his surprise, it crouched down to the smaller man and put it's head down, shy of the strange encounter. Its skin had a bronze hue and the face was strong yet gentle in appearance, Marius found himself gliding his fingers down its face; the giant's eyes went heavy and he was obviously enjoying it. It looked like it was feeling for the first time, and it pleased Marius to know that this creature had a gentleness to it. He felt it was only fair to speak to it as a person. "What's your name? Do you have one?" He dropped that particular question and cupped its face with both hands, "Were you born here? Where we are standing?" Marius realized the creature could be a golem, a being made from the earth made flesh. Tales of such creatures have been told and many times one in particular was mentioned being responsible for much pain and misery during the time of the battles for Soul Edge.

"Yes, I was born here. I...I remember you. You r-ran away though."

"Please understand, I was afraid. I had never seen such a sight befor-"

"Astaroth. I think that is my name." The tainted name was uttered in a soft tone by its deep voice..

"What?" The young man grew weary. It was in moments like these where Marius could stop being a boyish youth, when it counted.

Marius slowly moved away and for the first time he showed the emotion of resentment towards another, "I've heard of you. You killed many innocent people. A golem they called you, created; not human. Forged by magic and spells. Are you here to kill again?" The creature stood tall and in barely but a whisper it answered with an empty voice, "No. I do not know why I am here."

"Why are you here then?"

"I-I don't know."

It was indeed Astaroth, the Warrior of Doom as he was called by many but it was far from the truth... Stripped of his magical absorbing abilites, the fearsome Kulutues gone and without the grotesque protruding heart that had forever been etched as part of his frightening appearance. The most significant difference was that Astaroth seemed to know that he was not being inhabited by Ker, Ares' agent of death. He was himself, his own person but the idea's comfort was fleeting. Only guilt reamined...

Ker was the sole reason why he left so many dead in his wake, Astaroth had never knowingly killed anyone because he was never given the task. He became merely a host for Ker to do Ares' bidding and satisfy his thrist for blood and power. Early on, the grand priest Kunpaetku had discovered that golems had to be taught everything they'd need to know to forego their tasks. They also had no soul of their own, unless one could harness a soul and place its force into the golem's body.

Returned to earth for no reason known to him and now with a soul his own, he had retained all his memories from his two previous lives, all of them filled with blood and screams...and now drowning in a painful guilt. Something new to him, like the first cut a child feels...a most painful one.

"Wait, Please." Words never uttered in those previous lives, the golem needed someone to stay with him; he was petrified of what had happened to him. "I-- Don't leave me here alone. I'm af--"

Confusion was the only thing running rampant in Marius' mind, and it showed on the outside. "I don't understand any of this. You are nothing like what I had heard, I should be dead by now, shouldn't I?. The monster I'd heard of was ruthless, cunning and murderous. How can you be afraid?"

"The beast of the past was never me, my body acted on the whim of a monster named Ker and most of all Ares."

Marius mouth was agape. "Ares, the God of War..?" Fear running high, hearing of such powerful beings from the golem.

"Yes, Lord and master to those who created me." Defeated in his tone, Astaroth wanted to renounce the bastard but knew he couldn't do anything about it. It was maddening.

With a sigh of frustration, Marius decided to risk everything and sit near the confused creature. "Gods, This is too strange, but perhaps I could grow to understand? If you'll let me I mean..." Astaroth turned his head to face the boy, "Tell me... Why would you stay? More than you can know have been killed with this body. In the past, you're innocence would never have spared you soul being sent to Ares." Astaroth was either embracing his apparent new humanity or at a loss to understand how this boy could be so giving and brave or simply so foolishly naive. **The golem was a killer**. "Because you asked me to. Your previous life is all it is, nothing more and you said it wasn't you, that it was Ker. The past is the past, nothing can change that now. Though not many would agree with me, I've always felt it is the truth and always will." Marius gave his newly discovered aquaintance a faint smile as if to try and help wash away the regret in the golem, it was for naught. "This must be my curse... To live with the guilt of _my_ crimes, to live with this fire inside me, this...soul? What a cruel joke.." Astaroth let out a chuckle with an evident dash of self-hatred. "I didn't ask to be given life in the first place, yet I am to pay for crimes commited through me. How unjust. Ares must be laughing at me now for sure."

Astaroth shifted uncomfortably before standing to his feet. "Please stay here, I will return soon. I, I -- Promise." Marius had the idea the brute needed to be alone with his new mind and heart filled with a storm of confusion, to sort things out he supposed. Astaroth walked away from the boy, his footsteps heavy and dense; the boy found himself admiring the massive and oddly attractive being fading into the woods. Physically, Marius thought that Astaroth was stunningly attractive, not soft and delicate like some girl. Astaroth was large, powerful and hard like a rock yet with a strange sadness to his existence that made him all the more appealing to him. Realizing what he was just thinking, Marius slid his gaze away when remembering that this thing wasn't really human no matter how enticing it looked to his young eyes. His mind running amuck in doubts, fears and what will happen when he returns home, he laid his head against the nearby tree trunk hoping that when he'd wake up this would all make more sense. After letting go of his thoughts, sleep came easy to his tired body and he drifted off into a deep slumber..


	4. Innocence

TURNABOUT By Cryogenetic

Disclaimer: Soul Calibur and all it's characters are property of Namco.

Summary: Fluff, and some sticky sap. Asty hotness, oh and Marius doing him a big favor! Hey, it's not like that! Enjoy!

Chapter Four - "Innocence"

Back at Rellos, a new day had come and it was becoming apparent that the resident misfit had disappeared for longer than usual. Old man Talros had already covered most of the village by now and there was still no sign of their surrogate son who was supposed to help him with woodwork today. "Kara, where is Marius?" He yelled, partly in frustration. "Blast, There is still much to be done here, if you see him send him right over here!" The meekly girl nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, sir!".

"Confound it, That stubborn boy has no sense of what's important sometimes..." The surly man went about collecting the wood he needed and walked back to his shop.

--

Daylight bled through Marius' closed eyes and he came to slowly, only to be startled by Astaroth just standing there completely naked with his back turned to him, his backside very prominent and not exactly what Marius was hoping to wake up to. Because he was slowly getting hard, he wondered if Astaroth was even aware that he was arousing his young acquaintance.

"Uh.." Marius hoped it would get his attention, and he couldn't help but admire the tight and full backside on the other male.

Astaroth turned around and now Marius had seen it all, his cheeks blushed a deep red and he fixed his gaze to the floor.

"You're awake. You almost looked as if you'd never wake up, I am endebted to you for staying. Err, Is something wrong?" He inquired with his husky voice. The young teen wasn't sure how to answer the question, nevertheless it slipped out. "Um, no. Just that you startled me when I awoke, and that uh I didn't think you'd still be err..unclothed?" The rellosian rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and looked down to the ground unsure if he'd get the message. Astaroth looked down at himself and vaugely understood, "Oh. Sorry." It could almost be called embarrasment though in his own guarded way, his body was that of a man's only he was much larger.

"A certain decorum must be maintained or something like that." Marius quipped, and he laughed.

Not that Marius was complaining, because secretly he was becoming increasingly frustrated with the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off his companion; and that he enjoyed his quiet but strong company...

"What do you suggest I do then? There's nothing around here large enough for me to cover myself with." The boy then let out a string of giggles which made Astaroth again shift uncomfortably. "Marius? I don't think it's very funny, so please stop laughing... I was naked before, why can't I be now?"

Marius then started laughing even more, it was amusing listening to his new worries. "Just because! You just can't!"

A perpetual scowl stamped on his broad face, Astaroth dropped his head in a more obvious expression of feeling like an idiot. The younger male's laughter slowly died down and he thought about the situation for a moment, "I suppose I could bring you something from my village, though I'm not sure anything will fit you. You're quite big." Astaroth simply responded with a nod at that comment, it was true after all.

"If I return, will you be here?" The former warrior briefly took a moment for the request to sink in, "I'll be here." he said and then Marius went on his way back to Rellos.

Astaroth then chided himself... "Where else would I go looking like this?" He laughed at his own use of humor, it was instinctive and felt human. He loved it.

When Marius arrived he was greeted with either long stares, an occasional wave and smile and one seriously disappointed look from the old man, Talros.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hearing it from 7 women and Talros in unison only made him feel worse about what he had done. They were worried sick and he knew they would be, but he still decided to stay with his troubled friend in the Cerrato Forest. Marius jumped, "I wandered off and uh got lost. Please forgive me!" He hated telling lies, but he couldn't say anything about him could he?

An elderly woman, wise and ripened with age stepped forward to him, held his face and frowned slightly, "You can't just wander off in the middle of the night, Marius. Danger could be lurking behind every tree or rock, what if something happened to you? How would we know? We worry about you is all, you must understand." She smiled and let go of his soft cheeks. "I'll remember that." Soon after Marius was on his way to the shops that stood on the outskirts of Rellos, there he saw many items for sale by the gypsies and merchants. Including weapons, armor and all types of food. With the work he had done for the last few months, he decided to find a smith who would make something large enough for Astaroth to wear. He arrived at a small chain of merchants lined up in a row selling various things of interest, from armor to pottery and even jewelry.

Marius spotted one very large shop that looked like it was constructed this morning, nearby was a wagon with two large oxen that he figured belonged to the blacksmith he was heading straight for.

"Hello, sir. I'm Mar-"

He was rather rudely interrupted by the scraggly man who owned the shop, "What business have you with what I sell, child?"

The wooden wall behind the man had been adorned with various weapons of many styles hanging by nails, and when Marius scrutinized it further, he saw newly aquired leather in it's raw form. It looked so different than what he thought it looked like, before it had been treated in the special baths and dyes used to prepare it for wearing. Marius gave him a confused look, almost hurt. Then he quickly remembered why he was here, for Astaroth. He smiled again, more eager. "Well, see-- I am looking for something to wear for someone I know, but um he's really, really big. So um, I'm not sure what you can do for me."

The look on the man's face was intimidating, full of doubt regarding the boy's claim. Still, a customer was a customer.

"How big? You make it sound impossible. I'll have you know I am the best armor forger and leather tailor in the land."

Enthusiatic about describing Astaroth, Marius jumped on the shop's counter to the owner's surprise and put a hand flat in the air to accentuate just how tall the golem was. Then he jumped down and made an effort to give the merchant an idea of his waist size and other measurements, the kid had a grin that threatened to split his face in two halves.

"I see. I believe I can manage, but it will be costly. How much do you think you have? I don't imagine much, you are a child after all." The boy's smile faded a bit, discouraged by the other man's almost bitter attitude. Marius untied a small leather pouch from his waist and set it on the counter, it was full of numerous gold pieces earned from his work with the old man back at Rellos. The shop owner's eyes lit up. Partly in greed and partly in surprise that the boy hadn't been robbed, the amount of gold was impressive for someone so small..

"Hmm, this will be enough." Grabbing the gold and leaving Marius empty handed with but 4 gold pieces, his face a little sad for being broke now. "How long before you finish my friend's armor? Oh, and what will it look like? Will it be really heavy? I don't know if I can carry it all the way back to him!" The stout merchant simply said, "You have to tell me how you want it to look like and what it's designed for, child."

"Oh um. I don't know. I guess I have to ask him."

_Such innocence is easily taken advantage of._ The blacksmith thought. Instead though, he would choose to indulge the boy and not cheat him. "I'll give you two days to return to me with your designs. If I don't see you before that, I'm off to Ecada with your gold. Remember, two days. Now, off with you." Marius ran as fast as he could back to the forest, he decided to take a detour so he wouldn't have to cut through his home and have them ask questions. When he got to the woods, rather out of breath; there he was.

Astaroth. Still waiting, still quiet and still naked.


	5. My Friend, Marius

TURNABOUT by Cryogenetic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Cal characters, blah blah blah, it's all Namco's.

SUMMARY: Astaroth gets some clothes and Marius starts letting himself get attached to the big lug.

Chapter Five - "My friend, Marius"

"Astaroth! Look!"

The golem stood up and quickly turned around to see his young friend out of breath and smiling, happy to see him. Astaroth quickly sat back down and did his best to not expose himself, he'd been given all the _right stuff_ this time around and lately he'd been getting hard in his nether regions. It wasn't exactly something he could fight, it was all new to him. The most frustrating part was not knowing how to relieve himself, it was downright painful this morning. He couldn't help wondering if he would ever get to feel a more carnal desire granted in this new, more complicated life he was given.

"It is good to see you again, Marius. Did you find anything for me?" There was a slight urgency in the big guy's voice this time, he really didn't want to remain naked around the young man much longer. He could get hard again, and that wasn't something he wanted him to see. "Likewise! How are you feeling? I just came back from a blacksmith, he's going to make your armor only um I didn't know what it should look like so I wanted to ask you. I had to use all my gold but I wanted to do this for you. But.. I only have 2 days to tell him what you want or else he'll run with my gold."

The boy had spent all of his hard earned gold on him even without a guarantee of getting what he'd paid for? Astaroth silently vowed to repay him, he couldn't help but feel endebted to his content admirer.

"What do you want it to be like? Make sure you tell me every small detail though, alright?"

When the boy asked the question, only one thing came to the giant's mind as if by instinct..

"Black leather, spikes and a mouthguard would be just fine." After deeming that much too broad, Astaroth used his pointer finger to draw the armor he remembered so well into the dirt.

For a moment, Astaroth thought he saw a glimmer of fear from Marius but he decided that it's only fair. It was feared all over. When finished, the image scraped into the ground was none other than his original style of clothing. He wanted to stray from his former life including his familiar appearance, but figured nothing else felt as natural so he described in detail the old garb he was synonomous with. A selfish but entirely human feeling he felt.

"Alright. Ill make sure" The young man smiled. He felt the urge to hug his friend but figured that it was too soon to allude to his feelings, he was a dreamer and he'd found someone he really liked. He couldn't help but consider showing him affection. For an instant, Astaroth secretly felt the same way, but he would never act on it.

"Go now. Be care-" Before he could finish what he was going to say, Marius ran off like a cunning fox heading back to the grumpy smith he'd encountered before.

"Until then!" The voice was far by now, but Astaroth heard it just as well. "Until then, Marius"

--

For the last few days, Astaroth basked in the ambience of what he began calling _his forest_. Marius had told him he was going to spend some days at home to make up for his absence and Astaroth agreed it would be a good thing. Before he left though, they asked each other questions abot themselves and he got to know more about his friend. How he was waiting for his friend Illaria to come back so he could tell her once and for all, that he didn't like girls the same way most men do. Astaroth had doubts he could actually tell her though, he cared for her more than anything. Her warmth and smile, she was very important to him and it showed in how he'd talk about her. Marius had a rare occasion on his hands as he had Astaroth laughing out loudly at the idea of him wearing figleaves to cover himself until his newly requested armor was finished. Later, Marius had asked him a number of general questions like why his eyes could glow, just why he was so big and did it hurt being _born.._ Slowly that moved into more personal questions, and an almost but not quite flirting from Marius that Astaroth wasn't sure he knew how to deal with. The boy was becoming a man slowly and with that come desires and experimentation, Astaroth shrugged it off at first.. Eventually, A subject that was very uncomfortable to Astaroth came up but the mood quickly loosened and he then learned what to do about his **big** problem as of late. Marius explained how to stroke it slowly, not forcefully and to think of whoever it was he wanted and that soon after he'd feel relieved.. Relieved but sticky, Astaroth had to laugh when he told him that. The gentle giant also got the chance to admit that he was growing especially fond of Marius and to his surprise the feeling was mutual, as to where they'd go from there was beyond them both.

He was also starting to feel at home.

Truthfully, he was scared to be anywhere else at this point so he claimed these woods as his home. Plans rushed through his head to make a small abode and he thought to ask Marius for some help in building it. It would mean alot to him. Astaroth lay on the ground staring into the sky, it looked so beautiful to him now that he could appreciate it fully. Filled with blue and bright clouds. A stark contrast from his once familiar surroundings of steaming rocks, musty stenches and the neverending clanking of weapons for Ares. He let his mind drift and was felt alive, his guilt would always be with him as that was his curse. Against all odds though, he would try to live like any other. Even after the initial mistrust and resentment it seemed Marius treated him equally as a man. That alone, gave him comfort.

"I'm back! I have what you wanted!"

Shaken out of his daydream, he turned to see his small friend dragging two ridiculously huge and heavy boots, a large tunic made of leather with spikes adorning the shoulders and front and back flaps to cover the lower regions. The boots thick and lined with blunt steel studs, resting on the boy's head however was a mouthguard made of black cobalt metal, surely not needed for any practical purpose; Astaroth just wanted it. Finally, two gauntlets the size of which only Astaroth's forearms would be snug in.

"Marius, You carried all of that back here by yourself?" From the look of things he knew that was the case, but after putting the armor down Marius looked as if he'd accomplished some heroic crusade. He had a big grin on his face and went even as far as crossing his arms and pushing out his chest in a show of self-satisfaction like no other.

Marius nodded. "Mhm, I did!"

Astaroth chuckled at the radiant youth.

Then just as easily, his resolve cracked and he began fidgeting and looking down at the ground before answering his friend's query. "See, no one would help me carry it even halfway, they knew about you-- They knew who wore this before. But you're different now, so I payed them no mind. Oh! Here, try it on!" He offered with a smile, innocent and humble. After pausing, letting what Marius told him sink in the bigger male took the largest part of the armor and fit it on, it was perfect and snug. Then he slid his feet into the big boots and tied his gauntlets tightly. All he needed now was the mask, but he decided not to wear it as he assumed it could frighten the boy. The last thing he'd ever want.

"Wow." was all that slipped from the young one's lips, followed by a wide-eyed look that was filled with fascination and a smidgen of fear at first.

Astaroth quickly grew concerned. "What is it? Does it frighten you? I won't put the mask on, I promise." Astaroth's worry was so endearing to the boy that he just smiled and without thinking ran up to him and hugged his burly friend tightly. A little reserved but pleasantly surprised by the gesture of affection from the boy, he gently distanced him for his own good. "Be careful, you could hurt yourself; these are sharp." Pointing to the numerous spikes attached to the black armored shoulderpads. "I wouldn't want you to get cut."

"Oh. Then can I take it off...?" He offered, this time intentionally pushing the boundaries by moving his index finger over the leather in a swirling motion. Astaroth slowly moved the boys hand down and sighed. "What's wrong? I thought you said you liked me? I-I'm sorry, just I tend to be a little free-sprited. Too much they say.."

Nervous, Astaroth struggled to get the next few words out but he pushed on.. "Yes, you are very much that. As well as kind and gentle yet...much too curious for your own good." They both sat down on a large rock nearby, shaped strangely when compared to the others around it. Hearing such praise from his huge friend it became easy for Marius to start melting into it, and while Astaroth was looking in the other direction the boy snuck up in the lap of the larger male. A movement performed as swiftly as any ninja or infiltrator, now getting comfortable was another matter entirely. "Marius, What are you doing?" Genuinely confused by the impulsive youth, it was quite humorous watching him fidget to get settled in his friend's large thighs..

"Is this alright?"

How could Astaroth deny him? The brunette male practically oozed with a joy and honesty that stood out proudly amongst the many who would never follow what their hearts told them. When he looked into the eyes of his admirer, he saw what he wanted; even if it was just friendship. It was enough... For the first time, he would try to feel and be completely human; and why shouldn't he? The younger male had such an affinity for him, despite his unusual appearance and gruesome history of past crimes. Crimes etched into his legacy by his master, Ares. The God of War. Whatever design Ares had on him to humiliate his former servant, this wasn't bad at all he found. In fact, he was beginning to embrace it, that he would make his own decisions now; find his own purpose. So...

He decided he would now choose.

A brief pause and a deep sigh, his brow furrowed. _What have I to lose...except him?_

He wrapped his massive arms around his friend, and whispered gently. "I wouldn't want it any other way. But... Why..me?"

"I don't know. I just like you, the way you talk to me and I guess it's the fact that I can feel your soul. It's not easy to describe. I don't know, I sound like an idiot.."

"No, you don't. Not at all." Despite it's infamy for being terrifying, when Astaroth spoke to Marius it was smokey and deep. Soothing.

Marius snuggled in a little more and couldn't resist mentioning all the other things he loved about his friend. "Not to mention your body... I really like that part alot. Maybe one day I can make you feel really good." He grinned.

"Maybe, I'd like that." It was all that needed saying and Marius would give him that luxury and so he took the offer, under one condition. "But only if, I can repay you for all you've done for me already..."

"Agreed." Marius said. It didn't matter how he came into this world, all that mattered was that they had forged this unlikely bond in a matter of weeks and it was ever strong. A thought struck Astaroth like lightning, Marius was still out here and it was getting dark. 

"Marius?"

"Mm?"

"Don't you think you've been gone for a while now, they may begin to worry. I would hate to keep you from your family, that's something I'll never have so I don't think you should take it for granted..." The words came out easily this time.

"You really think I should?" Marius was clearly enamored, and Astaroth was mildly amused by the question. Still, he pressed on.

"Yes, I'll be here. Besides, I've something to do..."

"Really? What?" Seeing those shiny eyes looking right into his, it gave him a warm feeling but it was obvious he just wanted another reason to stay.

"Don't worry about it for now. I'll tell you what... When I see you again, I'll take you there with me. Alright?" He felt it was only fair that he showed him his recent discovery there in the now familiar woods, a beautiful cave with a waterfall flowing over its entrance.

"Promise?" Marius looked into his eyes for an answer.

"Yes, I promise." He ruffled his dark hair, not being able to resist the impulse.

"Now go, it's getting much darker now. All this cloud cover won't help much with lighting the way home. Be careful..."

Marius quickly gave Astaroth a big hug, "I will! I'll see you again soon! Goodbye!" and he ran off back to Rellos in haste as usual.


	6. The One That Got Away

TURNABOUT by Cryogenetic

Disclaimer: Astaroth, Soul Calibur and any of its characters belong to Namco.

SUMMARY: Marius' best friend Illaria is back and wants to confess her feelings for him, when she finds out what her closest friend is up to and with who...Drama ensues.

Author's Note: Oh, Illaria.. I tried to make her likable and I did like her at first but she actually grew into a bitch on her own, I just decided to write her the way she evolved...

Chapter Six - "The One That Got Away"

Arriving home on time for once, Marius took it upon himself to makeup for the time he had spent with Astaroth by working hard the next few days. The work that would follow wouldn't be easy either, it almost seemed like his grumpy and withered taskmaster left him a mountain of wood to split for the coming colder months. Marius gathered it was payment for not coming through on his promises yet again, he sat on the thought for a moment. The young man went ahead and began gathering what tools he'd need to begin, he grabbed an axe like blade and some crude gloves made from wool to protect his hands from splinters.

Struggling to get a good hold on way too many logs at once, he muttered. "I should get started, then I can see him in a few days. Atleast I hope so."

"Marius?" The voice was familiar, sweet yet full of melancholy.

Genuinely surprised to see his childhood friend, he couldn't help but stare into her azurine eyes and beautful figure. "Illaria? Hello! It's great to see you, is there something I can do for you?" Much had changed since she left to bring aide to a far city to the east where devastation had reigned for some time due to Nightmare's dominion. Something didn't sit quite right though, there was a distinct sadness within her eyes and voice.

"I'm alright... Have you heard?"

"What? Wait, is something wrong? What's happened?"

"Mr. Talros is gone. He..died this morning?"

Marius dropped the logs in shock, the first thing to run through his mind was guilt. "No, it can't be true. I promised I'd help him. No." He felt his heart drop at his best friend's words. "I-I should've b...been here.." Tears threatened to run down his face as he cursed himself for the first time.

He felt a soft hand climb atop his shoulder followed by his trusted friend pulling him in for a hug. "Do not blame yourself, he was ripe with age.. You know that.." She gently released him and caressed his cheek and Marius' frown slightly lifted. She offered her hand and he obliged her as they walked for a few paces. "There's a funeral pyre tonight, will you be here?" Her voice an unwavering calm and comforting but it was fleeting. He felt the urge to run to his friend back in the woods, even after he told him to stay with his family for a few days.

He was fighting the urge to sob, then instead snatched his hand back and started running. Flinging off his bag and uttering apologies to no one in particular. "No. No, I can't.. I...I have to go. I'm sorry!"

"MARIUS, WAIT! COME BACK!" She screamed. Of all things to greet her long time friend, all she could think of was telling him his master had died. Illaria felt awful, but it was on her mind just as much as his. She decided to follow in the direction she saw him run away, she had something to tell him now that she was back. Something eating at her for the last few months, and while she dreaded uncertainty at least she would feel a sense of relief letting him know. For a long time she felt feelings for him, but never realy listened to them until now. It was undeniably love she felt for him, growing up for so long and knowing him like that back of her hand. She quickened her pace so as not to lose him, his anger showed in his deep footprints.

"But.. Why wouldn't he come to me?"

----

"How strange." The bronze giant examined the lime colored slug treading lazily on his hand, leaving a glistening trail of slime behind it. He slowly peeled it off and set it on a nearby boulder before leaving back to his familiar clearing in the woods.

For the past fews days Astaroth had been collecting all sorts of strange objects he had found while venturing out just a little farther from the forest each dayAmong these items were a toy of sorts that he found , when spun with it's sharp point toward the ground it would spin and remain upright. It had markings engraved onto it and painted, when it spun it would make create a myriad of colors. He found it amusing and took it for himself. He also came upon a strange piece of rock that was warped but in a strangely beautiful way. Slowly he'd build a collection of trinkets he seemingly grew attached to. There realy wasn't much else to do and he still had that one little problem. Though it wasn't little at all, he mused internally with a chuckle.

He walked back home only to find Marius sitting against the bark of a big, fat tree. He seemed to be crying..

A little hesitant to intrude upon him, he figured he was waiting for him to get back. "Marius?.. What's wrong?"

"Astaroth?" The young urchin got up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand then quicly went to hug his companion. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you. I-- Something terrible's happened. Someone I knew died. I didn't think it would hit me this hard"

"It's alright. Tell me. Tell me what happened..." Not exactly prepared for such a situation, Astaroth simply listened. It was all he needed when in doubt, for someone to listen to him. In return, he could definately do the same.

"Marius! Where are you? It's me, Illaria! Please, tell me where you are! MARIUS!" The voice was unmistakably that of his secret admirer.

A shiver of fear running up his spine. "Illaria." "

"What? Who is Illaria?"

"Oh no. Astaroth, what do I do? No one knows about you-- I mean you and me, um--" He began frantically fidgeting in the larger man's arms.

"Shh.. Calm yourself. It's alright. I'll hide." As if in protest, a small hand held Astaroth back from getting up on his feet.

"No... Stay here with me. She has to know. I want her to know. If anyone would understand, it might be her. She's my best friend. Stay with me, please." Astaroth was genuinely afraid of what could happen during this encounter, but he would do him this favor.

The rustling of bushes and footsteps grew nearer and nearer still until she emerged into the open. "Marius!" She looked angry, not to mention exhausted from running for so long.

Marius froze.. "Uh-- Yes?.." Terrified of the awkward silences and judgements only he could hear coming from her mouth.

Her slowly gaze slid to Astaroth. "Marius, Who is that? What are you doing with him?" The look on her face was pure shock, her love in the arms of some beastly man wearing frightening garb and with white eyes peering into hers.

"He is my friend! Listen to me, Illaria. This is A-Astaroth. He's my friend. I met him right here."

"And?" She was understably upset, because of all people; why would he run from her? They knew each other for many, many years after all. There was almost nothing she wouldn't do for him or be willing to understand. Except for one little thing...

"ASTAROTH? Do you know who he is?"

Marius tried to remain as calm as possible, he was slowly getting irritated though. "Yes... I know. Listen to--"

"NO! You listen to me for once, he's a killer! Get away from him I said!" She grabbed Marius and pulled him away to her.

The young man could feel a rage buillding up in him. "Arrgh Let me go!" He pushed her away from him and she hit the ground, he gasped ad froze. When he calmed down, Astaroth was holding him and Illaria was on the ground in fear and feeling completely rejected. Fighting back her tears, whatever was going on must've meant alot to her best friend.

Marius cleared his head and came to his senses. "I'm so sorry, I- I didn't mean to." He helped her stand, and bent down on one knee in front of her... "Please, forgive me."

Astaroth gradually twisted his mouth into a kind of proud smirk, witnessing the patience and understanding his friend would always boast about shine through...

They both let out a sigh. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean any harm. I- I just don't feel I know you anymore, you've changed so much. Perhaps, we just need to start anew. Walk with me?"

"Yes. Let's go. Umm, I'll be back soon.."

"I'll be here." Astaroth replied.

"Stay there, please.." She glared.

Astaroth simply didn't feel like he should get involved, he hoped things would soon sort out and all would be alright. He'd never let anyone know it but there was a part of him that wanted to scream out loud from a little known frustration, he wanted to be close to his pint-sized friend.. The larger man got up and stood tall before reluctanly walking away from Marius, it wasn't his place to be a part of this uncomfortable moment. Seemingly the moment he left, he could hear the yelling and reprimanding. When he overheard her mentioning him, the tone of her voice was full of disgust.

"This is not right! What the blazes are you thinking being in league with that...THING?" Repulsed that her best friend of years was somehow enamored with the giant.

"Stop yelling already! Why do you have to yell so much?" He was frustrated with her ignorance, something that angered him to the core more than anything else.

"Because!" The way she backed up her side of the argument was ridicuous, even comedic.

"Good, I'm glad we got that straightened out.." Marius couldn't help but laugh at how the stupid the situation was at this point. He took a deep breath, she follwed.

"Marius... I'm sorry. It's just- Well, it's not exactly what I was hoping to come back to, you with someone- Let alone something like that..."

"Would you stop? You're not making this any easier by doing that..." The young man realized how much she had changed, she had become hard and stubborn.

"Doing what? Saying the truth? He's not human...and HE's a HE.. I never figured you for that...kind of person."

Marius had had enough of it, this squabbling wasn't helping anything and his next move however fierce was a blessing in disguise.

"Lar, I have to ask, when did you become such a b-"

"It is so important to your future that you don't finish that sentence, Mar."

They both laughed, equally humored by hearing their old nicknames from years ago. When they were younger, they were known as simply Lar and Mar, inseperable and hopeless when it came to staying away from trouble.

Illaria walked up to Marius and kissed him passionately, soft and sweet, and it was over just as soon as it began.

"Uhh What was that for?" He had a slight smile on his face, more from surprise than anything else.

"I'm sorry. I've just wanted to do that for a long time. By now, I guess you know what it is I came to tell you and why I'm being so...well you said it yourself." She laughed.

He wouldn't lie to her and tell her he felt the same way, no matter how much he wanted to... It wasn't true, and lying to her would only break her heart more if she ever found out. "Yes, I understand now. I only wish I could-"

"Don't say it.. I already know and...as for the way I acted before, I was angry and maybe even jealous of **him**. I'd be lying to you if I said I still wasn't. I'll always be yours though, I-I just wanted you to know that."

"Lar, I'm so sorry." He felt like a criminal.

"However foolish, I'll be waiting for the day you want me to be by your side.."

He really couldn't find what to say to that, so he just looked her in the eyes and made a very slow nod. "Wanna walk back with me?" He offered. "You don't have to though, forget it."

"I'd much rather not, just come home once in a while to see me, alright?"

"Always, Lar. Always"

Watching her walk away, it all felt like the last page of a chapter being turned. Painful to say the least, but he could now move forward with what he wanted now. The dead of night would soon show itself, and he hoped she would get back in time before it became too dark.


	7. Desperation

TURNABOUT by Cryogenetic

Disclaimer: Astaroth, Soul Calibur and any of its characters belong to Namco.

SUMMARY: The bond between the two finally comes full circle, but when trouble arrives in the form of a lizardman what will happen?

Author's Note: Probably the final chapter of this emotionally draining fic, folks. Yes, it does indeed contain the love scene a few people seem to be clamoring for. Those who have enjoyed it or found it interesting, I really appreciate it. My goal was to try writing something that I wanted without necessarily coming off as trite or silly. Oh and Asta is still teh smex.

Chapter Seven - "Desperation"

The rellosian boy looked up at the darkening sky absent-minded, trying to understand why things could get so complicated in just a few moments..

"Where is she?" Astaroth asked, almost timid of barging in at the wrong time.

"She's gone, and I'll probably never be able to look her in the eyes again. Strange... I was just thinking about you. What were you doing while her and I ...talked?"

"You mean while you both almost tore into each other? I merely paced back and forth...a little uneasy of all this but I heard almost everything. You were fierce, as you tend to be when it's something you trust in.."

"I was angry at her, I've never been angry at her before. I said some things I shouldn't have said to her."

Marius walked over to his friend and wrapped his arms around the larger man resting his head on the powerful chest. He could feel his heartbeat and it was a thunderous sound on his young ears. Astaroth heard him sigh, the kind that would usually come right before tears.

"That bad hm? I'm sorry about all this. Had I n-" Marius shut him up by swiftly covering his lips with his pointer finger, Astaroth wiped the early tears from his eyes. "It is not your fault, even you know this... You've done nothing wrong, Marius."

Watery eyes and all, the raven haired boy nodded. "Well, I just wish I could make her happy...somehow..."

Not too far off was a sickly looking creature, Aeon Calcos, who had just finished killing a man for the simple thrill of the hunt. He was one of what they called lizardmen, strange half-breeds who stood upright and were taught to speak and fight. He heard their voices in the distance. He still wanted blood, he ached to hear others scream after such a long time out of battle. After inferno had been vanquished all but a few of the evil forces involved had simply disbanded or were struck down. Unsheathing his small but deadly sword, he crept up slowly behind some trees where he could tell two voices were near. What he percieved as the stench of human flesh was something he was perversely aroused by, just as much as blood spilling and hideous screams. Except one didn't smell quite human. It didn't matter, all that mattered was the kill and he was ready to feel the thrill yet again. He slowly peeked from behind a few bushes to scout what was ahead, what he found was most interesting and a bit sickening. It was his former commander, Astaroth in an embrace with a young man. Calcos felt like retching from the sight of it, he moved even closer and saw his oppurtunity. He would go for the boy first, and then inquire as to just what the golem was doing to him.

"I...want to feel everything with you..." Astaroth whispered, now slowly running his thick fingers in Marius' hair.

"Do you now?..." Their mood was almost sultry and definately rising, they both wanted this. Needed this.

"Kiss me..." The boy said, his voice sweet and wanting.

Astaroth lifted Marius' chin slightly and pressed his lips to his. Astaroth's lips were full and warm, it was his first kiss and it was wonderful, he thought. Letting every second sink in, Marius was more alive than ever before. The raven-haired boy wanted to taste his friend's mouth and hoped Astaroth would let him in, and slowly but surely he allowed him to explore with his tongue. Astaroth was a quick learner, giving it a try himself. He was doing remarkably well for his first kiss and he could feel Marius getting hard as he straddled one of his lover's huge thighs. They both groaned and felt like it was all something that shouldn't have been, and they loved it.

Calcos could see everything and was utterly repulsed, he dropped the idea of using stealth and simply walked into plain view. Marius and Astaroth immediately broke the kiss and faced him, wide eyed in surprise. Marius had seen the lizardman before, a month or so ago and he escaped certain death by remaining hidden among the trees for hours.

"Aeon Calcos." Astaroth said.

"Erm...Who?" Marius was completely perplexed as to the scene in front of him.

"Someone from the past, Marius." He was stunned to see this once-minion standing in front of him and witnessing everything.

"Oh." Remaining cautious, the Rellosian moved away from Astaroth because he would surely be sliced in two by the rabid reptilian soldier across from them.

"Sss.. Really Astaroth, of all the marvelously despicable things I had seen you do, none have ever disgusted me until...this. Not that I care, but what are you doing to that human? Rape was never something I thought you were known for...and with a male no lessss..." He spoke with a serpent's sinister voice and unsheathed his sword in caution.

"Nightmare's forces have disbanded, Inferno has fallen and you were thought dead, golem." Astaroth was cornered, he wasn't the person this abomination was referring to. He didn't know what to do, would he tell him the truth about what had happen to him? No, he couldnt. No one would believe him and it would only lead to more misery not to mention put Marius in very real danger. He thought as coherently as he could, and decided the only possible way out of this was to BE who he was intended to. Astaroth lowered his voice to a fearsome bellow, stood as menacingly tall as he could and clenched his fists. He wasn't sure he was overdoing it or not but it had to work or else he would have to fight to protect his only friend.

"Yes, I'm well aware of these facts, Calcos. State your business or get out of my sight!" The lizardman took a step back, clearly accepting the fearsome golem to be the monster of legend himself.

"Ohhh, I want the boy, Astaroth. I want to see his young blood spill out of his neck, I want to smell his insides as they give off the scent of death.. Hand him over if you wish me to leave!" Marius was terrified but he wouldn't destroy the illusion by making their connection known, even if he was this close to getting killed. Astaroth lifted his big boot and slammed it into the ground causing a crack to part the ground between them...

"The boy is mine, underling. Leave now, or suffer a most brutal death!" The act was surprisingly convincing, Marius thought. Scary but he was somehow feeling flustered by the show of brute force.

"HA! What? You can't command me anymore, the great battles are over! You command nothing, and I DO NOT serve you of all people!" Calcos ran up to Marius and grabbed him from behind by the throat, he then put his sword to Marius' throat and whispered something incoherent while licking the back of the boy's neck in a frenzy. Astaroth froze yet Marius still played along with the act, so sure he would be saved from certain death.

"RELEASE HIM!" He screamed, unintentionally echoing among the trees in the forest.

"Oh, I will give him release, slow and beautiful release drenched in crimson... What do you care of some boy peasant?"

"I bid you farewell, pup. This will hurt." Just as Calcos was about to slice Marius' throat open, Astaroth rushed in with a roar and slammed his two giant fists against the creatures temples. Calcos was completely incapacitated for a moment and that was all Astaroth needed, with an inhuman roar he flung the lizardman to the ground using its lower jaw to get a good grip. The body forcefully hit the ground beneath them, Astaroth felt Calcos' lower jaw detach with a loud snap and rip; he felt the wet blood on his hands. A death rattle left Calcos' body and when Astaroth emerged from the dust to see if Marius was alright the crudely torn jaw remained in Astaroth's bloody hand. He felt so lethal, so strong but he knew he was in control and that was what soothed his anger as he walked back to Marius. With a remarkably calm face, Marius watched as the hulkish figure walked closer and closer. He saw the whole thing, and he loved every second of it. It may very well had been a corruption he thought, enjoying such a horrible moment of violence but he just couldn't deny being enthralled.

"I'm sorry, are you alright? Tell me you're alright." At first, a touch of the rough voice he had used moments ago loomed in his words. His chest was covered with dirt from the struggle, and his hands... His hands looked as if he had rinsed them in cold blood. He tried his best to be rid of it by smearing his hands on the leather he wore but to no avail.

"I-I can't get rid of it...Forgive me." Once again, Marius saw the soul within him still filled with shame and melancholy.. .

" I'm a monster.."

"You're beautiful.. I still want you. More than ever now. So don't ever say that."

Astaroth rose his head and then felt warm when Marius kissed his forehead gently.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything. Just ask.." Astaroth replied, his eyes emoting the familiar dim white glow.

"Alright." Marius put on an almost disturbing grin, full of selfishness and pure lust and for a moment Astaroth tensed. No small feat, indeed.

"Kiss me again." He told him, looking right into his ivory lit eyes. He somehow managed to push Astaroth to the ground where he stood and straddled him at the waist as best he could. He started kissing the leather bands across his hard chest and slid his fingers ever so softly over the sharp spikes on either of his wide shoulders. He was determined to help Astaroth feel good in every sense of the word. Marius gave him little kisses all over his huge arms before Astaroth pulled him in for the kiss they both wanted. Wet and so very warm, it lasted much longer this time. He let Marius remove the heavy boots and armbands, and then the boy removed his own sparse clothing in haste.

It was then that Astaroth took the initiative and caressed the boy's neck, sliding his hands down his lithe body down to his tight ass. Overwhelmed, Marius shivered from his touch and moaned loudly. This night was a cold one, and the body heat Astaroth gave off against his much cooler skin was indescribable. Every inch of his now naked and nubile body was being warmed with his big and heavy hands, and at this point neither one cared about anything but this moment. Marius began playing with the leather bands over Astaroth's upper body and undid them, throwing them to the side like so much trash. The smooth and bronze skin was so warm to the touch...so human. He slowly licked his nipples and then moved on to his lower regions, he guessed he was doing just fine if Astaroth's moans and sighs were any indication thereof. He could feel just how hard Astaroth was under him, but he could only guess as to how big his lover was. The warmth coming from it though was stronger than anything else. Astaroth went to undo his large buckle but ended up fumbling to get it loose. He felt his hand swiped away...

"Heh. Let me try." Marius' voice breathless and his whole world hot from the pleasure that awaited him.

When he finally removed the cumbersome buckle he tossed it aside and slowly removed the black leather codpiece, he wasted no time in doing what he wanted. The boy bucked slowly and moaned as he went for another open mouthed kiss, he began feeling Astaroth's beefy ass. Since he first saw him naked he wanted to feel it.. Then he took the throbbing organ into his hand and stroked it slowly, Astaroth was very thick. Marius didn't think he could take it without it killing him from the pain inside, he licked his lips and went to take it into his mouth as much as he could. He started moaning even before Astaroth did. He had the giant all to himself, to please him; to make him feel human. He kept a steady rhythm slowly moving his tongue around it in his mouth, he could already taste a remnant of his lover's seed and he basked in the idea of drinking every last drop when he would climax. "I want to taste you when you cum... Can I?" He pulled a devilishly innocent smile, and Astaroth fell for it easily.

"Mm...h..m" He managed.

Moans intersparsed with speech were all they could both settle for and the golem was growing closer to cumming now that Marius was in a frenzy for it.

"Only if-- Ahh.. I can do the...Ohh... same to you. Gah! " Astaroth wondered how the kid knew what he knew, it didn't matter anymore though. He felt all his muscles tense, his eyes began to glow and

all feeling lost to a haze of pleasure as he filled Marius' mouth with his hot seed and a loud groan left his body. Marius swallowed every last drop and smiled brightly after letting go of the sore organ.

"Was that okay?" He thought it was good enough but wanted to hear it..

There was a brief pause, as Astaroth was completely incapicated from what had just happened. He couldn't move, talk or even open his eyes for the next few moments.

"You look a little flustered, big man." Marius jibed to him.. A look of complete bliss was all he got from the spent hulk beneath him.

"You...are..."

"Gifted?" Another proud smile from the Rellosian.

"Yes...very.."

"I'm not finished, lover."

All logic crumbled when Marius slid his tongue down Astaroth's thick shaft and licked at his balls, going as far as licking that very sensitive area between his member and his full and firm ass. He let out a deep groan which had his lover reeling for more, he went back to the head of Astaroth's cock and lapped at it while stroking it faster and faster. Astaroth wanted to please him just as much so he pulled him up to him and took Marius' cock into his mouth fully, already tasting warm seed and swallowing it as fast he could. Marius' legs were shaking as he mumbled something like gibberish. He wanted more and he would do whatever he could to taste more of him. They positioned themselves to be able to please each other at the same time, and Astaroth was rubbing a large finger against the smaller male's delicate hole.

"Fuck. I don't know if I can take you into me, you're quite big." Marius was more than a little annoyed by this fact, he wanted it and he couldn't have it without hurting himself.

"Quite big? So I've been told." They both laughed quietly. Memories of the shy and naked golem when they first met came to mind.

"Dammit." He cursed himself for being so small. "Fuck it. Do it. I want you in me..I want you..."

"I want you too... Are you sure?" Astaroth wanted it just as much but not at the cost of injuring him. Marius grabbed one of Astaroth's hands and sucked on the thick index finger rabidly.. He was desperate. Astaroth quickly went to doing as he wished, and slowly inserted the wet finger into Marius' extremely tight hole. They used the small amount of patience they had to make sure he wouldn't be hurting.

"ahh... That feels so good...keep going... more.." He pleaded.

Astaroth was almost done, the pressure on his fingers was making him even more aroused, imagining his cock being embraced just as strongly..

"Ahh...fuck. Take me, make me remember you...forever"

Astaroth got on his knees and let Marius wrap his legs around his impressive body, he slowly began to enter him.. Inch by inch he moved in until he was completely imersed inside of his young admirer. He rested still for a moment before regaining a slow but steady rhythm so as to not cause harm. Meanwhile, All Marius could hear where the drowned out sounds of a waterfall or something, and of course his lover's loud and brutish groans. It made him hot when the darker side of the giant slipped, and he enjoyed the blood stained hands feeling every orifice of his skin.. Marius started stroking his own member and he was cumming already for the second time, he bucked and shook more this time. With each time Astaroth pulled out he would tighten in desperation.

"ohhhhh...yes...make me yours...I'm yours...ahh..more...fill me with everything you have.." Not surprisingly, it was the insane ramblings coming from the young man that made him lose himself inside his beastly instincts.. Astaroth started grunting and losing all coherent thought, thrusting faster and harder..

"Fuck me..Fuck me!" The boy could feel nothing but pleasure now. His hair wet from the sweat of it all and digging his fingers into the dirt in a fervor of lust and passion.. Astaroth was whispering random fragments of thoughts that Marius could hear and they meant the world to him.

"always mine..my friend...my..lover..my...ahh.." His husky voice was smokey and breathless...

With one last hard and deep thrust, Marius could feel his throbbing cock inside of him and the heat of his lover's cum filling him within.. The sensation travelled over every part of his body, he was in another world entirely.

"Fuck...Yes...Always yours...Always.." They both moaned in unison at the very end of it all, their energies spent beyond any semblance of where they were or anything at all..

The golem remained inside of him for a few moments before he pulled out slowly, which was met with Marius moaning and oozing a small stream of cum. Astaroth hit the ground on his back lazily and Marius crawled up into his arms the dirt beneath them was so cool against their worn bodies...

"...Astaroth?"

"Mm?"

"You know how much you mean to me, right?"

"I do. Why?"

"Just wanted you to know it, so if you ever need me to remind you...let me know." He smiled and kissed him softly, gliding his fingers on his smooth head..

"Promise."

------

The End (For Now)


End file.
